The present invention is directed to a power window control system and is particularly directed to an apparatus and method for controlling a plurality of power windows in response to actuation of window control switches.
Known power window control systems raise and lower a vehicle window by energizing an associated motor in response to actuation of an associated window control switch. Each of the power windows of a vehicle have an associated control switch.
Other known power window control systems can move a selected window, e.g., driver""s or front passenger""s window, to a fully open position or a fully closed position in response to xe2x80x9cone-touchxe2x80x9d actuation of its associated window control switch. Such one-touch control systems respond to a single, relatively short actuation of a window control switch to continuously energize the associated window drive until the window is fully opened or fully closed. In such one-touch systems, the actuation switch returns to its inactive position through a spring bias return-to-center action, but the associated motor remains continuously energized until the window reaches its fully opened or fully closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,416 discloses a one-touch control arrangement for power vehicle windows where a single touch of a single switch initiates movement of an associated window that continues even after release of the switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,101 discloses a power window system with a one-touch-open feature. The system is programmable to enable and/or disable the one-touch-down feature. The programming is done via a sequence of commands provided to a controller from the various window switches.
When parking a vehicle in-the sun during the summer, heat build-up within the vehicle cabin occurs very quickly. It is desirable to provide air flow when the vehicle is parked to reduce the cabin temperatures. It is desirable to be able to lower all vehicle windows to a predetermined position when parking the vehicle to permit increased air flow. It is also desirable to be able to close all vehicle windows when desired without having to control four separate window control switches.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for raising and lowering vehicle windows. In accordance with one aspect, the present invention provides a power window control apparatus for controlling N vehicle power windows. The apparatus comprises N window control switches, each power window having an associated one of said N window control switches. The apparatus further includes a controller for simultaneously controlling said N vehicle power windows in response to simultaneous actuation of a plurality of less than N of said N window control switches.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention provides a method for controlling N vehicle power windows that includes the step of controlling N vehicle power windows in response to a simultaneous actuation of a plurality of less than N window control switches.